Tokyo Vampires
by Mrs. Matsuoka
Summary: This story follows Kaneki and his friends while trying to fight off the vampires. He really doesn't care about these stuff, as he wishes to live a normal life. He works in a small cafe, but little does he know that this 'small' Cafe would lead to larger events.


My first story in a LONG time (years), constrictive criticism is appreciated.

Has anybody wondered;

What if Tokyo Ghoul was actually about vampires, and if Kaneki turned into one- a much easier way? Vampire shenanigans ensue. ((AH, and Kaneki is white haired in this.))

AU, while keeping some canon facts in it .. actually, it's a lot more complicated than that.

*I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

><p>It was a rather sunny morning.<p>

.

.

.

Actually, let me rephrase that.

It was hell.

Sweat dripping of his face, our protagonist kicked the blanket off his feet while reaching for his clock. He was up at an unnaturally early time, so he decided to make the most of it and get his work done earlier.

He then proceeded to carelessly rush out of bed and trip on quite a few things in his way to the bathroom, and he decided to take a cold shower, all the while thanking God that he hadn't died from the heat overnight, after all, the air conditioning was broken, and the repairman seemed to have missed his 100+ calls to come over to take a look at it.

After staying under the cold water long enough to get refreshed, he quickly dried his body and hair and then took a look at the mirror.

He groaned while running his hands through his naturally white hair, wishing he could've slept a little longer.. though that would've been his demise.

He stepped out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist, and looked around his rather messy room any clothes to wear.

After getting dressed in a few minutes, he hurriedly made and ate some eggs -which turned out burnt- and drank a glass of orange juice, he plopped down on his computer desk chair, started fanning himself with a hand fan, and went to check on the Internet if there were any updates concerning those blood-thirsty beings, also known as "Vampires".

Long ago, any human would laugh at somebody who claimed to have seen one of these legendary creatures, but recently, reports of people found dead on dark alleys have increased... and only one thing was common between them-

-they all had a bite mark on their neck.

Now, that could've been passed as a coincidence in any other situation, but with this amount of people, that thought never crossed anyone's mind.

Nobody ever went out late at night anymore, other than young daring teenagers and adults that were too drunk for their own good. Unfortunately, both categories of people would usually end up as vampire prey.

Kaneki usually wouldn't care about such stuff, him usually never leaving his apartment, but he needed to find a job to be able to pay his rent. Luckily, he found one soon enough to be able to pay his rent, but it was a job that was from 4 to 12 in some café, which definitely guaranteed him at least one encounter with those blood sucking creatures... Though the interesting thing was that, no matter how late he was, not once did he face one.

After completing his new daily routine of checking any latest vampire - related casualties and where they occurred, he got up and checked his phone.. Indeed, there was a considerable amount of missed calls from Hide, his childhood best friend. He decided to call him back, after all, he wouldn't want it to be his fault if he died from worry.

"Hello-"

"KAAANEEEKIIIIIII-KUUN!"

He was about to take the mobile at least a few (hundred) meters away from his ear.. He was used to being shouted at by Hide. Just not this loud.

...

Well, that's the story of his bad hearing.

Slowly bringing the phone closer to his ear and hoping that Hide had finished ranting on about why he hadn't been answering, how worried he was, and how Hide would die from loneliness if Kaneki died.

He sighed into the phone, before replying to his exaggerating friend. "..Yes..yes..Hide. Calm down. Nothing would happen to you if I died, so rest assured."

That probably wasn't the correct reply, as it just brought back a flame that was about to go out, but this time he was quick to interrupt Hide before he went full mother goose on him.

"So, what's your real purpose of calling? " He asked, getting straight to the point now.

His voice suddenly became serious. "Well.. I think you already know this, but there are some dangerous vampires in your area"

Ah, he almost forgot. Hide decided to join something named "VHO" The Vampire Hunting Organization.

"You don't have to worry about me.. you know that, right? I can take care of myself well enough."

"No. This is serious. I've heard about couple of people around, they always stay away from everyone else, and whenever they appear, it's always late at night. The thing is, they've never been attacked."

Kaneki was puzzled. Hide was the only person to know about Kaneki's fear of vampires, the one that he tries to hide by always acting calm- as though he didn't care about anything vampire-related.

He was absolutely horrified from them. It must be something really bad if even Hide had to tell him about them.

"-Earth to Ken! Don't get all scared on me now. We're here around for a reason, and that's to take care of trash like them" He probably said that as a reassurance to them both, even though they knew it wouldn't mean much. Though many vampire hunting groups have appeared, only a few have succeeded in stopping a small amount of vampires from making prey out of humans.

He sighed for the second time in the call before saying good bye and hanging up.

Oh.

He didn't even ask for their names. Did Hide even know that or was he making a big deal out of nothing, as he always does when calling him and warning him about such unimportant 'threats'?

Well, whatever. It's not like anything Hide says turns out to be true, he is a very paranoid person after all. . .

**To be continued.**


End file.
